My Secret Admirer Is A Soldier
by RoseyPattinsonCullen
Summary: I received a letter every two weeks, all addressed from far off Iraq. He said we knew each other, but gave no hints. I guess I had to wait and wonder before I would know, who my Secret Admirer might be.
1. Ch1: Saying Goodbye To Brother Bear

**(A/N This Chapter has been re-edited and all the grammar errors have been fixed)**_  
_

_Hello again everyone, I am back in action with another story. Yes Yes I will be finishing my other stories soon. This one has been weighing on my mind so much that I just had to start writing._

_This story is Cannon pairing. I hope you all like this story, it is my first dabble into the world of military and I have had a lot of help getting my banner the way I want it. (Banner and link to the album to this story can be found on my page.)_

_I want to thank all my pre-readers. thank you girls so much for your help. I also want to thank Femme Cullen for the awesome manip of Edward for my banner and the other manips for my album you are awesome._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters that would be thanks to the brilliant mind of S.M. I just own the plot and like to play around with Steph's creations._

_Enjoy and see you at the bottom._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye To Brother Bear**

**BPOV:**

I stand to the side while I watch my two best friends embrace and whisper how much they love each other. Yeah , we 're at an airport, and believe it or not Emmett is a marine.

Rosalie Hale McCarty and Emmett McCarty have been my best friends since we were in diapers. Rose is every man's wet dream, tall, long blond hair, ice blue eyes and is also, the best mechanic around.

When she walks in a room , all eyes turn to her, but she only has eyes for Em, she always has, ever since middle school and Emmett, he is what the girls call drool worthy. Tall, built, hazel eyes, dark curly brown hair, looks mean, but he is nothing but a big teddy bear.

When Em turned 18 he enlisted with the Marine Corps. When he came back from basic he asked Rose to marry him, three months later they had a lavish wedding.

Two weeks after the wedding Em got a call that he was being stationed at the Marine Corps Logistics Base in Albany, Georgia.

It would be where Em got all the training he would need to rebuild and repair ground combat and combat support equipment. This job would lead him overseasto do the work needed to repair equipment for the soldiers.

In the midst of their excitement, Em stopped and looked at me. It was if he finally realized they would be leaving me behind. I remember that conversation to this day**, **seven years later.

_*Flashback* _

"_Belly, come with us please. We'll get a house together just the three of us; we can't let the three musketeers separate." Em said__**,**__ with a little humor as well as sadness._

"_Em, I can't intrude on you two newlyweds, you guys need your time." I said, trying to stay strong, but I could feel my strength slip._

"_Nonsense Bella, we have been acting like newlyweds since our freshmen year of high school. Now you will come with us because we can't do this without you.__You're our best friend, the glue that keeps us all together." Rose said as she put on her big puppy dog face. _

"_Alright, I'll come with you guys, just stop with the face Rosalie Lillian!" I said with a giggle. She really knew how to unleash look on me._

"_Yay! Ok , since Em will be stationed in Albany, Georgia we have decided that since the Florida state line in only an hour and a half from there, that we are going to make Florida our home." Rose said, looking even more excited than she had ten minutes ago._

_*Flashback end*_

We have lived in Tallahassee, Florida for the past seven years. Em and Rose have two kids, as do I. When Alana, my youngest was born their father wigged and signed over his rights and left thestate. It's ok though because he really didn't pay any attention to JJ**,** my son anyway.

"Bella!" I hearEmmett yell, pulling me from my thoughts. I look at him and smiled as he opened his arm's for a hug. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his massive arms around my shoulders.

"Be careful over there brother bear. You have a lot more to come back to than just Rosie and I. You have two kids and a niece and nephew." I said, into his shoulder as I tried not to cry.

"Bells I'll be back safe and sound I promise. Now I have to go. I'll see you two in six months at the summer house?" Em asked, as he tilted my head up to look him in the eyes.

All I could do was nod because I could feel my strength to stay strong starting to wear thin. With a final smile from my big brother, Rose and I wrapped our arms around each other and cried.

Waiting two weeks to hear from him is always hell on Rose and I.

When his plane finally departed Rose and I made our way to the car. We had to get back home because the kids would be getting out of school in less than two hours.

We made it back to our houses. Yeah, I said houses. After the babies came I bought the house next door to Em and Rose. But, we still do everything together as though we were living together.

The two things we do alone, are breakfast and lunch, but we always do dinner together as a group.

The kids finally came home from school and Alana, JJ and myself made our way over to Rose and Em's place. Dinner was quiet, the kids all knew where Em was and they were just as sad as Rose and I. We were just lucky to be able to have him home for Christmas.

When we finished dinner, we said goodnight and went home. I got the kids bathed and ready for bed. It was when I tucked JJ in when he asked.

"Momma, when will Uncle Em be home this time?"

"Well, he will be home for a two week R&R in six months**, **so it will be June when we get to see him again."

"I wish he didn't have to go."

"I know JJ; just think this will be his last time going over and when he comes home in December he will be home for good. Okay son?" I asked him. He just nodded his head and rolled to face the wall and mumbled a good night into his pillow.

After double checking the locks and both kids I trudged up the stairs and to bed. Today has been a long and exhausting day.

* * *

_Whew. Finally made it to the bottom, I hope I can still keep you interest next chapter will be the first letter from Emmett and where she finds something she isn't sure what to do with. I will try to post one chapter a week. Please Review I love to hear from you._

_Muah Until Next week. Don't forget to hit the little review button down below._


	2. Ch2: The First Letter

****_TGIF ladies. As promised here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_I want to thank my beloved beta SunFlower3759 She is awesome and I thank her so much for helping me beta my story. I know I am not the best a grammar so I am thankful to have her._

_DISCLAIMER__: I Do Not Own Anything Of Twilight That All Belongs To The Lovely S.M. I just own the plot. _

_See You At The Bottom._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Letter:**

**BPOV:**

It's been two weeks since Emmett had left for Iraq and we have been waiting for a letter from him every day. I went to the mail box about two hours after the kids got on the bus and headed for school. I pulled out all my mail and went in the house to go through it.

The first three envelopes are bills, but the final one is the letter from Emmett that I have been waiting for. I squealed when I saw it and immediately went to my office to open it and read it.

I sat down in my chair at my desk, grabbed my letter opener and opened the envelope. I was so excited to finally hear from my big brother.

_Dear Bells,_

_Hey little sister. How are you doing over there in the states? I am doing great so far, we are not doing much right away so I decided to go ahead an sit down to write to you and Rosie. Thing's aren't too bad right now.. I found a few of my buddies here that I went to basic with, and it's like old times again, except now we're in the middle of a war zone and we have to keep are guard up more than we did at home. Oh that reminds me. One of the guys I found over here was my best friend from basic. You met him a few times along with the other guys here as well. Anyway__**s**__, this guy asked my permission to write to you. I was like "dude you know she has two kids right?" No offense Bells,__I only said that cause I'm protective over you and the two squirts. I don't want some guy to try and woo you and not remember about your two kids. Any who. He said that he remembered all of you, and thought that the kids were great and would like to get to know you all__better. So I gave him the ok to write to you, but there is a catch my dear baby sis. He is not going to be signing his letters with his name. At the end of each of them he will write, by Your Secret Admirer. The reason being is that he wants you both to get to know each other , and for you to know him better, not just who he is back in the states or who is parents are. So please for me little sister, just get to know the guy. I know you'll really like him a lot. Well, I'm gonna have to end for now they are calling to throw the old pig skin. Can't wait to hear from you. Oh and tell those munchkins of yours that they can write or draw me pictures. Tell them that their Uncle Em misses them. I miss you as well Belly._

_Love, Your Brother Bear._

As I finished his letter and I read over the part where he said that a secret admirer would be writing me as said that this person knew who I was and wanted to know me more. This really boggled my mind.

After a few minutes of staring off into space, I looked back into the envelope that contained Emmett's letter, and sure enough, there was another folded inside. I slowly, and carefully pulled it out, opened it up and began to read it.

**Dear Bella,**

**Hello sweet Bella. I know this is a little weird for you, but just hear me out before you decided anything. First I want you to know that the first time I met you, two years go at Emmett's fourth of July party, I had this sort of pull toward you. I wanted to get to know you better. You really didn't pay much attention to me, because of Rosalie's employees were hovering around you. I could tell by the look on your face that you despised all of them. You were about to say something to them when your children ran up to you****.**** You have beautiful children by the way Bella. They had so much of you in them I could see that they would be great fun to be around. Anyway, I was about to approach you and the children when you told the kids it was time to go home. I was sad to see you go and I have been thinking about you ever since. Bella, if you would to give me the chance to get to know you and your kids through letters. I promise to reveal myself to you in December when this tour is over. The reason I am hiding my true name is because well, my parents and myself are well known back in the states and I want you to know me for me and not the guy you've heard about on the news or saw in the papers about. I want you to know the real me. The person who I am inside, the person beyond all the attention and publicity. All I can say Bella is that I hope you decide to give me a chance . You can send the letters to me with Emmett's letter. That way I will still get it and my name and military identity will only be known to me. I hope you will decided to write me and take a chance to get to know someone you barley even meet. This is were I end. The guys are calling me out to pay football with them. Oh, and Bella if you decide to give me a chance I'll make it worth it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Your Secret Admirer.**

**P.S. I'll be anxiously awaiting your reply.**

I sat there stunned I can't believe this. One of Emmett's friends wants to get to know me? I remember that party two years ago. I also remember glancing at the faces of all Em's military buddies. They were all very good looking and there could be no way one of them was interested in plain ol' Bella Swan. There is no way. I have to admit, this guy sounds nice and sweet….

Finally not able to sit there any longer**, **I jumped up from my chair and ran downstairs. I pulled on my boots, coat, hat, and gloves. I ran out the door to Rose's house. I knew she was home because she had the next two weeks off.

I flew through her front door, slammed it shut and ran to the kitchen where I found Rose sitting, with two cups of coffee on the island.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked her with a amused look on my face.

"Yup, I am waiting for you." She says with a knowing smile.

"Let me guess, Emmett told you about my secret admirer didn't he?" I asked.

"Yep and he also told me who it is. So I think you really should write to this guy." Rose said with a smirk.

"Do you really think I could? I mean, I really don't know this guys so what if he turns out to be a weirdo?" I asked with a huff as I cross my arms.

"Well you may not know him, but Em and I do. Do you really think that Emmett would let this guy try to get anywhere near you or let him write you letters if he didn't trust him?" She asked , as she looked me in the eyes. I was outnumbered, and she knew it.

"That's what I thought. Now, after the kids go to bed tonight, You will sit down and write a return letter to both your brother, and your secret admirer." She said as she got up and headed to he stairs. I took that as my cue to leave.

Well , I know what I am going to be doing tonight and it involves writing a letter to my brother and one to a man who I don't even know I hope this is something that won't bite me in the ass later, but Em and Rose said he was a great guy, I am going to go with that.

Who knows, this could end up being fun!

* * *

_well I see you made it to the bottom. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think just type your review in the little comment box below. BTW I don't like the new comment box lol. Please Review for me. A new chapter to be Expected next Friday. _

_XOXOX,_

_RPC_


	3. Chapter 3: Permission Granted

_I am back everyone and so much better. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I thought I would give you guys something most of you want sooner than I planned. I want to thank both my beta's SUNFLOWER3759 and J.A. I also like to thank my pre-reader Kim Ginsber_g you _guys are amazing and I want to thank you very much with helping me with this story. _

_I also want everyone to know that I am replacing my authors note with this chapter. I don't want a whole bunch of authors notes taking up my story. I have seen so many other writers have alot of author's notes. What I am doing is thinking about future readers for when this story is complete. That is why they chapter replacement. _

_DISCLAIMER__: I do Not own any thing twilight that all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with her characters in my own plot. Enjoy. See you at the bottom._

* * *

**Permission Granted:**

**EPOV**

It's only been a few days since I arrived here, and I am headed back to my bunk after my patrol shift. The mechanic crew made it here earlier today._ I wonder if Emmett is with them_. We went our different ways after basic. The last time I saw him was at his party last summer, when I went to my sister, Alice's wedding in Florida. She married my other best friend, Jasper Whitlock, or should I say, Master Sergeant Whitlock. He just got promoted a few weeks ago, and is now stationed in Florida, training other troops who are headed here to Iraq. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a booming voice call my name.

"Cullen! Is that you man?" The voice yelled. I turned to find where the voice was coming from, and found that it was none other than my best friend Emmett Swan.

"McCarty! Hey man how've you been?" I asked, as I shook his hand.

"Good, good bro. How bout you? How's your sister liking married life?" He asked me with a smile. Emmett had only met my sister a few times, and they had an instant brother/sister connection. She loved all the attention, and was grateful to Emmett since he was the one who introduced her to Jasper two years ago.

"She's great man. I still don't know how Jazz puts up with the pixie. How bout your family Em?" I asked him knowing that it was probably hard for him to be away from his wife, children, sister, niece and nephew. Ah, his sister, Bella Swan. She is possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, no joke, and her two kids are both the most amazing children I have ever met.

Em sighed at my question. Hmm wonder what that's about. "They're great man, really great. Bella is better than the last time you saw her. Even though you didn't get to properly meet her," the look on his face told me there was something more to this story.

"Em? What is it?" I asked, genuinely concerned for my friend.

"Well it's not really bad, it's just been so frustrating over the last 4 years. Bell has been fighting with that fucktard, ex husband of hers to sign the divorce papers and his parental rights. He finally he signed them two months ago, it was the best thing she ever got from that asshole. She was better after she got the papers, but there was just something about her after that. Like she was missing something in her life. The kids give her everything, but there is something about her that's off," he took a breath and looked at me real serious before he continued.

"Rose pointed it out to me a few weeks before Christmas, and that was when I finally saw what my baby sister was missing, and not hiding it as well as she thought. We would catch her staring at our family pictures whenever she came over. There is a look of longing on her face. A longing for that happy family she sees Rose and I have. It's heartbreaking man. To us, DNA doesn't matter, Bells is our family. It kills Rose and I to see her like that. I just wish I knew how to help her. Ya know?" He shook his head at the sad thought about his sister.

I don't know what came over me, but my mouth opened before I could think.

"Hey, Em. Do you think it would be possible for me to write to Bella? I mean I know I don't know her very well, but when I saw her at your party last summer, something was pulling me toward her, and then when Rose's co-workers bombarded her, I wanted to go and rescue her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and just hold her," when I finished my little speech, I looked up to Emmett, and he had this huge grin that covered his face.

"You know Edward, I think you are exactly what Bella needs. Of course you can write to her," he said with a nod of approval.

"There is just one thing though; I'm not going to sign the letters with my name. I am going to say it's from a secret admirer. You know with my dad being the governor of Florida, I don't want her to like me because of my dad's status, I want her to like me for me, ya know?" I said to Em. He looked at me kinda funny, but I couldn't place the expression on his face.

"Dude, Bella is not like that man, she isn't about the money. Hell, she hasn't even touched her trust fund, she got from her grandparents when she turned 21. After she had JJ, she decided to leave it there for his college fund. The money she is living off of now until she gets a job is them money her parents' would send her when she was in college. She didn't spend a penny of the money they sent her. She got a job to pay her part of the bills when we lived together back then. All the money her mom and dad sent her went into a savings account and is still building interest. When her parents found out they weren't happy, but all she would say was 'You never know if I may need it for a rainy day', and she did need it after that asshole husband of hers left," when he finished I watched his face go from angry to sad, then to happy.

"She has been through a lot man, and she is a hell of a fighter. You have my permission to write her, and if you want to say you're a secret admirer, do it for you, don't do it because of your dad's background, she is not like that," with that he turned and went into his bunker, and returned with a smile and some paper.

"I promise you Em, I will treat her with the utmost respect. What happened with her ex anyway?" I asked him curiously.

"Dude…. that's not my story to tell, that's hers. Now I am off to write to my wife and sister. Let me know when you have written your letter, and you can send it with mine," he then turned and went to the communications building where it would be quiet for him to write.

I went to my bunker to get my own pen and paper, and headed into the communications building, sitting one chair away from Emmett, and began what I hoped would be the start of something amazing.

* * *

_Glad you made it to the bottom. Now please review in the little box below and tell me what you think. _

_P.S. A little advice for all you writers out there. Please be sure to get a beta for your stories, if it weren't for my two and my pre-reader this story would be a complete grammar mess. Also remember one thing and I have seen a lot of writers who do this. DO NOT start a sentence with (AND) you never start a sentence with that word. That is one of the main things I remember in elementary school. _

_Thank you everyone for reading._

_Rosey_

_P.S.S. Hey guys I just had one of my mistakes pointed out to me. I had Edward Calling Emmett "Swan" Instead of "McCarty". To clarify a few more things. Emmett and Rosalie are Bella's best friends. Emmett calls Bella his sister because that is what she is to him because they are sooooo close, closer than Rose and Bella. In future chapter's you will find out how Bella and Emmett are close and act like siblings even though they are not. SO I have fixed that and any other problem you see with to many comma's well all I have to say is I am not going threw this chapter just to take them all out. Things will be better on the next chapters to come. CIAO. Rosey_


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

_Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter to you. I wanted to add more but i reread it and thought that it was good the way it was and that I didn't need to give away any more of the story to early._

_I want to thank my beta: Jennifer Ames she is awesome and very patient with me when getting my chapters to her._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight that all belongs to the glorious S. Meyer._

_See you at the bottom._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting To Know You**

_**B.P.O.V**_

After finally getting the kids to bed, saying their prayers then going through their million and one questions on when their Uncle Em would be back I headed off to my office to sit down and write. I started off with Emmett's letter first since his would be the easiest.

_Dear Brother Bear,_

_ Hello Em! How are you doing out there? I hope you are well. We miss you like crazy. The kids the most I think, lol, but you know how they are. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to take your advice and get to know this Secret Admirer guy, but just so ya know, if it comes back to bite me in the ass I am sooooo kicking the ever loving shit out of you. _

_I don't know if Rose has told you or not, but I have been getting loads of calls for interviews. Let's hope that I get a job soon, I'll be so happy to stop digging into my back up funds to pay bills. You know how I am with that money Em. _

_J.J. has taken it upon himself to be man of the "houses," yeah I said houses. He thinks that he needs to man up at yours and Rose's house too since Dylan is only 2 years old. I told him he was a great kid when he wanted to be. He tells me that he wants to make his Uncle Em proud that he could take care of us all. Silly boy. I swear for only being 6 years old, he is well beyond mature for his age. I told him that you would be proud of him no matter what. _

_My parents called last week and said they would be joining Rose and I out at the summer house in St. Petersburg this summer, which will help out a lot with the kids. I hope that if I get a job by then that they will allow me to take that month off for the summer. _

_Well it's getting late and I still have one more letter to write. I miss you sooo much. I'll take care of Rosie and Dylan like always and we will hopefully see you for a couple of weeks in May. Love you big bro. Hope to hear from you soon._

_With Love,_

_Bella_

After finally getting Emmett's letter out of the way, I sat there and pondered for a moment on what to write to my secret admirer. It wasn't as easy as you'd think. I could not think of anything to start off with, so I did the one thing I could think of and that was to call Rose.

I grabbed my cell off my desk and pressed the speed dial number for my best friend, after a few rings she finally answered.

"What is it hooker?" She asked with loads of humor and sarcasm.

"Well I kinda need your help Rose. I don't know how to start off this letter to my secret admirer; I don't want to put everything out there right off the bat. I want to start off slow…." I was begining to ramble, but Rose cut me off before I had a chance to.

"Hold on there tiger." She says with a laugh. "You don't have to worry about putting your whole life out there in one shot, you know." she giggled.

I let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding then asked, "Well, what should I write then?"

"That's easy Bella, just start off with the basic stuff, like being a mom, that you are indeed interested in getting to know him and that you respect his wishes to remain anonymous." I could hear the smile in her voice, she was happy that I was actually going through with this.

"Ok, I can do that. Thanks so much Rose. I'll let you get back to what you were doing and I will talk to you tomorrow." After a final good night I hung up the phone and set to writing this letter.

_Dear Secret Admirer, _

_Hell, I received your letter obviously, and decided to write you back. I would like very much to get to know you better and I can respect your desire to stay anonymous. So until you're ready to tell me who you are I would like to refer to you as S.A., it would be so much easier to write instead of "Secret Admirer" each time. I am rambling; I usually do when I am nervous, sorry about that. _

_Well I'll just start off by telling you a little bit about myself and if you don't mind I will post a few questions at the end to try to make this a little easier and then you can do the same. I am a mom of two kids Jacob and Alana, who are 6 and 4 years old. They are my pride and joy and I don't know what I'd do without them._

_Rosalie, Emmett and I have been friends since we were small and they are more like family to me than just simply my friends. _

_My parents live in Forks, Washington where Rose, Em and I were born and raised. By the time we were in the third grade Em and Rose practically lived at my house we had a lot of fun together. We all graduated early and moved to Seattle for college when we were 16, my parents were a little hesitant at first_, _Em and Rose's parents didn't give a shit about them and basically signed guardianship over to my parents, but anyways back to my story. Just so you know I ramble, a lot, wait I think I told you that already, cue the blush and embarrassment. _

_When we went off to college my parents bought us an apartment just off campus at UW and graciously bought me a car as well. The only good thing Rose and Em's parents did for them was buy them cars when they were old enough to drive, which meant that we didn't need to rely on anyone for transportation._

_We all graduated from college after only 2 years, we each decided to buckle down and doubled our class load, basically leaving us with no social life what-so-ever. We wanted to get out of Washington so badly that it was an easy sacrifice to make. By the time we were 17 all three of us had acquired degrees and were official college graduates. Em got a degree in Engineering, Rose in auto mechanics and me in office management. When Em turned 18 he enlisted in the military and that's how we ended up here in Tallahassee. _

_Oh my, it seems I have taken up so much time talking about my past before moving to Florida. I hope you are still interested in writing me and that you don't think I am too boring for you, it's nice to have a little mystery in my boring old life for once. I would understand if you were no longer interested though, I don't have the most interesting of lives. _

_Now for my questions:_

_Number one: what was your childhood like?_

_Number two: do you have any siblings?_

_Number three: are you still interested?_

_Well there you have it, my first letter to you. It's getting really late; the clock on my desk say's its 1 am, boy I need to get to bed. I hope to hear from you soon, but if I don't, like I said, I understand. Be safe over there and whatever Emmett has told you about me. IT'S ALL LIES! lol. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

When I finished the letter I folded it up, wrote Secret Admirer's eyes only on the front (knowing Em he would try and read it.) and put it in the envelope with Em's. I pulled off the plastic backing that covered the stick part of the flap and folded it closed. I turned it over and wrote Emmett's name rank and the address of the base.

I turn out the light in my office and walked out, closing the door behind me as I went heading for my bedroom. The moment I snuggled down in my bed I let out a content sigh, pleased with myself, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_I see you made it down here with me. Hope this chapter was good, please leave me a review. Remember Reviews=Love. So send me love I look forward to them and I always try to reply to them all._

_Love,_

_RPC_


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guy's, Sorry its been so long since I have updated. I was in the middle of a chapter for one of my stories when my computer crashed and I lost everything. I lost all my stories chapters. Current chapters and in the works chapters. I am in the process of writing a new chapter for YATWN! I am still stumped on what I was writing for my other stories, but I promise y'all this that I am trying my hardest to get everything up an going. I don't have internet at home so I am at my mom's to write up this note to everyone. Please stay with me I also have a new job that I work third shift so on my days off I will work on my chapters when I can. I hope I haven't lost any of you. Please review this if you are still with me. **

**Thanks, RPC 3**


End file.
